Tiêu Thổi
Tiêu Thổi= ( ) ( ) |soldBy = ( ×10) |stack = 20 |spawnCode = "blowdart_pipe" }} |-| Tiêu Lửa= |spawnCode = "blowdart_fire" }} |-| Tiêu Mê= |soldBy = ( ×10) |spawnCode = "blowdart_sleep" }} Tiêu Thổi là loại vũ khí tầm xa nhân tạo. Có sức sát thương 100, dùng một lần. Rớt ra khi giết được MacTusk hoặc tạo nên từ 2 Lau Cắt, 1 Nanh Chó Săn, 1 Lông Xanh Trong và cần Máy Khoa Học để tạo mẫu. Nó hữu ích khi xử lý quái thú nguy hiểm, phá Tổ Ong, và ngay lập tức làm cả đám thú đang quay mông đi trở nên hung dữ. Khả năng sát thương cao giúp dễ dàng xử chúng mà không bị chút xây sát. *2 mũi tiêu phá 1 Tổ Ong. *1-5 mũi tiêu giết được sinh vật loại vừa (bao gồm Lợn Canh Gác, MacTusk, Người Cá và Nhện) *1 mũi khiến động vật hiền lành như Voi Túi tấn công người chơi. Nội dung có thể tải xuống Trong Shipwrecked DLC, Tiêu Thổi có thể rơi ra từ phần thưởng của Máy Giật Xèng. Trong Hamlet DLC, Dùng Dụng Cụ Vô Hiệu để vô hiệu Chạm Khắc Nổi sẽ thu được một Tiêu Thổi. Ngoài ra, Tiêu Thổicó thể mua từ Tiệm Vũ Khí với giá 10 Oinc. Tiêu Lửa Là 1 trong 6 loại Vũ Khí tầm xa trong game, có khả năng đốt cháy sinh vật và chỉ dùng một lần. Nếu động vật cho thịt mà bị giết bởi Tiêu Lửa sẽ tạo ra phiên bản chín tương ứng (ví dụ như thỏ sẽ cho ra thịt nhỏ chín). Việc đốt Hang Nhện bằng lửa sẽ không thu được thứ gì cả còn khiến mọi con nhện ở trong rời tổ. Tiêu Lửa vô dụng với Chó Săn Đỏ. Tạo nên từ 2 Lau Cắt, 1 Than, 1 Lông Đỏ Thẫm và cần Máy Khoa Học để tạo mẫu. Nội dung có thể tải xuống Trong Reign of Giants ''DLC, Chuồn Chuồn miễn dịch với mọi sát thương lửa. Trong ''Shipwrecked DLC, Bồ Câu Rồng, Xương Rồng Tượng, Cá Mập Hổ và mọi mob sống dưới nước cũng miễn nhiễm lửa, nhưng vẫn nhận 5 sát thương từ Tiêu Lửa. Tiêu Lửa có khả năng rơi ra từ phần thưởng của Máy Giật Xèng. Trong Hamlet DLC, Sứ Giả Cổ Đại, Kiến Chúa, Bọ Vòi Voi, Quái Khổng Lồ Sắt, Pugalisk và mọi mob sống trong Quần Xã Ao Sen cũng miễn nhiễm với Lửa nhưng vẫn nhận 5 sát thương từ Tiêu Lửa. Tiêu Mê Là 1 trong 6 loại Vũ Khí tầm xa trong game, có khả năng gây mê sinh vật. Chúng sẽ thức dậy lại ngay khi bị tấn công bởi người chơi. Một vài con có khả năng chống lại gây mê, có khi cần tới 5 tiêu mê để làm chúng ngủ. Chỉ dùng một lần. Tiêu Mê vô dụng với Bướm, Hồn Ma, Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh, Nhân Sâm, Sâu Đất và Xúc Tua. Tạo nên từ 2 Lau Cắt, 1 Nọc, 1 Lông Đen Nhánh và cần Máy Khoa Học để tạo mẫu. Hamlet Trong Hamlet DLC, Tiêu Mê có thể mua ở Tiệm Vũ Khí với giá 10 Oinc. Don't Starve Together Trong Don't Starve Together, chọn mob để du ngủ (thường là boss) sẽ làm giảm tác dụng. Một mob với đặc điểm này sẽ dần dần kháng lại tác dụng cơn buồn ngủ, giảm thời gian ngủ xuống tối thiểu chỉ 0,2 giây. Sức đề kháng này tăng lên mỗi khi mob bị du ngủ. Theo thời gian, sức đề kháng và thời gian ngủ được khôi phục lại bình thường. Khả năng gây ngủ 1 Mũi: * Bò Lai Con * Chim Lông Đỏ / Chim Tuyết / Quạ / Gà Tây * Muỗi * Ong / Ong Sát Thủ * Bướm * Krampus * MacTusk / Wee MacTusk * Người Cá * Thỏ / Thỏ Ma * Ngỗng Con * Ngỗng/Hươu Sừng Tấm * Mèo Trúc * Chũi Trùng 2 Mũi: * Nhện * Nhện Chiến Binh * Nhện Hang * Nhện Phun Bọt * Khỉ Hang * Bò Lai Nhỏ / Bò Lai Mới Lớn 3 Mũi: * Bò Lai * Chester * Đồng Hồ Tượng * Đồng Hồ Mã * Lợn / Lợn Canh Gác / Lợn Sói * Chó Săn / Chó Săn Đỏ / Chó Săn Xanh * Voi Túi / Voi Túi Đông * Chim Non / Chân Cao Mới Lớn / Chân Cao * Glommer 4 Mũi: * Deerclops * Thần Rừng * Nhện Chúa * Tôm Hùm Đá * Thỏ Người 5 Mũi: * Chuồn Chuồn * Diều Hâu * Vôn Dương Một con Deerclops bị gây mê rồi tỉnh dậy. Bên lề *Tiêu Mê được thêm từ bản cập nhật The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You , còn Tiêu Thổi được thêm từ bản cập nhật A Winter's Tale. *Đối với MacTusk, Tiêu Thổi chỉ có 33 lực sát thương so với 100 khi người cầm. *Trong hệ thống nghiên cứu cũ, giá trị nghiên cứu của tiêu là 100. *Có thể nhặt lại tiêu sau khi nó đã hết giá trị. Lỗi *Khi đang dùng Tiêu Thổi mà đội mũ hoặc giáp, tóc của Wilson tạm thời bị rối và "phất phơ" qua cả chúng. *Đôi lúc, khi bắn tiêu lúc độ ẩm cao trong Reign of Giants, một phần tiêu sẽ trượt khỏi tay, phần còn lại biến mất. Thư viện ảnh WilsonBlowDart.jpg|Wilson cầm Tiêu Thổi. 2 blow dart shooting.png|Đang dùng Tiêu Thổi tấn công. MacTusk's Blow Dart.png|MacTusk dùng Tiêu Thổi. So với lúc người cầm, nó có khoảng cách sát thương lớn hơn nhưng lực lại ít hơn. MacTusk shooting at Wilson.png|Góc nhìn từ MacTusk khi đang bắn chéo. Wilson about to use Dart.jpg|Wilson sắp phóng Tiêu Lửa. Gobbler on fire.jpg|Gà Tây sau khi trúng Tiêu Lửa. Gobbler spreading fire.jpg|Gobbler bị giết bởi Tiêu Lửa - chú ý cây xung quanh bắt cháy. Bird shot by fire dart.png|Một con Chim Lông Đỏ bén lửa. en:Blow Dart Thể_loại:Thẻ Chiến Đấu Thể_loại:Vũ Khí Thể_loại:Vũ Khí Tầm Xa Thể_loại:Dùng giới hạn Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Không Cháy Thể_loại:Khoa Học